It Was All A Dream
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: Sora's life is great, he has gone on many great adventures and met many new friends...but when Sora wakes up in a hospital and finds out that he was in a coma, he learns things aren't as they seemed.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to another new story. I just love making new stories don't I? Well this new one I hope you all really like. Please enjoy.

disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts otherwise I would have already made KH3.

**Ch.1**

The morning sunlight streamed in through Sora's bedroom window. It shined right in his face, waking him up. Sora sat up and let out a big yawn as he stretched. He got dressed and headed downstairs. The house was silent, Sora assumed his parents weren't home at the time. It didn't surprise him, his parents were always busy. He went outside and ran down to the docks where he got in his boat and headed to the island that he, Riku and Kairi always hung out at.

When he got to the island he notice is was very quite, there was no sound of the waves or wind. This utter silence made Sora feel uncomfortable. As he walked the only sound was him walking on the sand. As he walked along the beach he looked for Riku and Kairi, but he didn't see them. He looked over the whole entire island and he still didn't see them. He went to the smaller island and leaned against the Paopu tree.

_"Where can they be?" _Sora wondered to himself, _"They have never forgotten to come,they couldn't have forgotten. Did something come up? Or did they both forget?"_

Sora waited and waited and still no one showed up, and the pure silence was really getting to Sora. He started walking around the small island pacing back and forth. His head started to hurt, he stopped pacing and sat down. He put his hands to his head as the pain increased.

He then heard a voice, but the voice sounded far away and he couldn't tell who it was, "Sora..." The voice said, "Please...please wake up."

"Who's there?" Sora called out, his voice echoed across the quiet island. Sora waited but the voice didn't respond. The pain in Sora's head grew stronger and Sora screamed in pain. He then noticed around that the island was fading away. Everything was disappearing, and all that was left was white. And then Sora started to feel dizzy. everything when black for Sora and then he passed out.

After sometime Sora awoke but didn't open his eyes, he felt that he was on something soft and something soft was on top of him.

_"I must be in my bed." _Sora thought._"But what happened?"_

Sora turned altitude and stretched before slowly opening his eyes. Sunlight flew in his eyes making him squint. He gave a moan as he sat but. He felt like his body was made of stone. It felt like his body hadn't moved in a while. Sora sat up and blinked a few times before looking around. He then realized this was not his room. This room was white, and there wasn't much in the room. But Sora recognized what kind of room it was. It was a hospital room. He looked at the bed he was in, it was a hospital bed. He was even wearing a hospital gown.

_"What I am doing in the hospital? Maybe I was brought here after I passed out on the island." _Sora thought as he looked to his side and saw his mother sitting in a chair next to the bed. She was looking right at him with tears in her eyes.

"Mom?" He asked, "What's wrong?

His mother didn't reply but she quickly jumped up and threw her arms around Sora giving him a hug as tears streamed down her face. "Sora...Sora..you're...you're awake. You're actually awake." His mother whispered tearfully into his ear.

"Mom what do you mean? What happened?"

Sora's mom looked at Sora tearfully, "You don't remember?" She asked then sighed, "You were in a coma after you got in an accident."

"I was in a coma after an accident? For how long?" Sora asked. How long had he been in a coma for? Did Riku and Kairi know?

His mom looked down and didn't answer at first but after a minute of silence she finally spoke, "Almost two years."

This shocked Sora "Two years?! How have I been in a coma for two years?!"

"Well almost two years, it hasn't quiet been two years yet. But the good thing is you're awake now."

At that moment the door to the room opened and a doctor walked in holding a clip board. He was writing something down. When he looked up and saw Sora he looked surprised. Sora's mom turned to the doctor and said, "He's awake, he finally awake."

After that other doctors came and checked on Sora, doing various tests to see how he was and other stuff like that. They said everything seemed to be alright. His mother then gave some clothes to wear. (The clothes looked extremely similar to what his wore in KH2) after he got dressed he over heard a doctor taking to his mother.

"It seems everything is alright physically but not mentally." The doctor said.

"What do you mean?" His mother asked.

"I had assume this when he first came in, I assumed that he probably would have amnesia. So I say take it slow, he may not remember a lot of things. But it's a good sign he remembers you, hopefully he'll recover quickly."

Sora's mother sighed deeply, "Thank you Doctor Smith." Sora's mother went into the room that Sora was in, "Sora, are you ready to go?"

Sora looked up at his mother, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ready."

Sora and his mother left the hospital, and when they stepped outside Sora looked around. He didn't recognize his surrounds. This was not Destiny Island, (the mainland part) he didn't recognize any of the buildings, and yet they seemed so familiar. He didn't see any ocean near by or anything like that. Where was he? He walked with his mother to her car and got in.

As Sora's mother drove, Sora stared out the window lost in thought, wondering where he was and what had happened to him. After a few minutes his mother finally spoke, "Sora? Are you alright?" Sora didn't answer and continued to stare out the window. "Sora? Please answer me?"

Sora tuned as looked at his mother, "Oh sorry, I was just thinking..."

Sora's mother sighed, "I guess it must be hard for you, being in a coma for almost two years. But I'm here for you Sora, if there's anything you want to talk about, you know you can always talk to me."

Sora nodded, "Yeah I know mom." Sora then returned to looking out the window.

The rest of the drive was silent. After a few minutes Sora's mother pulled into a drive. She got out the car and opened the door for Sora. Sora got out the car and looked at the house in front of him. It looked like his house but it also didn't. But it felt very familiar to Sora. They went inside and Sora's mother immediately threw her arms around Sora, hugging him. "I'm still so happy, I was worried that I would never get to talk to you again."

Sora put his arms around his mother and said, "Don't worry, I'm here."

After their hug Sora's mother asked, "Sora, I'm pretty sure you're hungry. What would you like to eat?"

"I'll have a sandwich." Sora said with a smile.

After he ate, Sora's mother lead him to his room, "Now Sora, if you need anything, my room is just down the hall, ok?" Sora just nodded and walked into his room.

His room looked different than he thought it would be, but it still felt familiar. His bed was on the wall on the opposite side of the room from the door. On the wall to the left of the door was a large book shelf filled with tons of books. Next to the shelf were drawers, probably filled with his clothes. On the right wall was a desk with a lamp on top, and small drawers on it. Sora opened a drawer that had his clothes in it. He pulled out some pajamas and got dressed. He then got in his bed and buried himself in the covers. He started thinking again about what had happened. Was this all real? Was everything that happen to him all a dream? Sora refuse to believe it, "This isn't real it's just not. It can't be...this is a dream and when I wake up it will all be over." Sora then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Well what did you think? Please tell me. I love getting feedback. So please review/favorite/follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! And welcome back to this story! Or welcome if it is your first time reading it. This story has not been updated in 9 months! School is over now so I have way more time now to write. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter...took over 9 months to finish because of school...and procrastination.

* * *

**Ch.2**

Sora woke up the next morning and looked around. He was still in the same room as last night. Nothing had changed. Sora realized that this wasn't a dream. It was real, and everything he thought was real was a dream. Sora sat up in his bed and thought about everything. If this is the real world, was everything in his dream not real? Did Riku and Kairi not exist? Did he just make them up? As Sora thought about this, the memories of Riku and Kairi from his life that was just a dream, (it will be called his dream life) went through his head. A few tears streamed down his face. What if Riku and Kairi were just figments of his imagination?

_ "No, it's not true, they have to be real. They just have to be, I don't know what I'd do without them. They are my best friends."_ Sora said out loud to himself.

With that Sora got off his bed and got dressed. After he got dressed he heard a knock on his door. _"Who could that be? Mom?"_ Sora thought to himself. He went to the door and opened it and he saw a familiar looking girl standing in front of him. She had short black hair , and blue eyes. Her eyes were big and wide as tears filled them. She was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jean shorts, she also had on black sneakers.

What really stood out to Sora was her face. He had seen her once before during the Mark of Mastery Exam. But why was she here? Sora didn't have much time to think because before he knew it she was hugging him.

"Oh Sora you're back!" She cried, "I missed you so much! Why is it that the day I don't go and visit you that you wake up?! But it doesn't matter now, what does matter is that you're back!"

"Uh..." Was the only word that Sora said.

The girl looked up at Sora, "Don't you remember me Sora? It's me..Xion, your sister."

_ "Xion?"_ Sora thought. The name did sound familiar but Sora still couldn't figure out exactly what was happening. _"And did she say 'sister'?"_

The girl, known as Xion, then hugged Sora tighter. "Sora I missed you so much, you don't know how much I missed you."

"Xion, if you hug him any tighter he won't be able to breath." A new voice said but this voice was very familiar to Sora.

Sora looked at the doorway to see another familiar face, but he never expected to see who he saw in front of him. The boy in the doorway looked exactly like Roxas. But he couldn't be...could he?

Xion turned and faced the boy standing in the doorway. "But Roxas, I'm just so happy that Sora is awake." She let go of Sora and went to Roxas and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. She then threw her arms around both of the boys. "I'm happy we can all be together again and have fun." Roxas didn't really say anything but he nodded in response. Sora on the other hand still had no idea what was happening. How were Roxas and Xion here? Nothing was making any sense.

"Xion, please let go of Roxas and Sora." Sora's mother said as she walked into the room. "I know you are happy to see your brother but you need to give him a little more time to rest."

Xion nodded and let go of both Roxas and Sora, "Ok, I'll come back later. Hey Roxas, let's go outside for a bit, ok?" Roxas nodded and followed Xion out.

As they walked out Xion started thinking about Sora...she was thrilled to see him awake again. She hadn't talked to him for almost two years. Through that time it was hard for Xion, she loved her brother very much and for what felt like forever to her, she couldn't talk with him. Even though she didn't want to remember she started thinking about how Sora ended up in the coma in the first place.

**POV Xion**

I remembers that day...the day where I thought I had lost my brother. Almost two years ago Sora and I were going to see our cousin Roxas during his fencing tournament. We had seen Roxas practice for sometime and he had gotten really good, and we were excited to see how he would do in the tournament. Since the weather was nice and warm we decided to walk. After a little bit Sora ran ahead to a crosswalk a few feet ahead on a small quiet street. No cars were coming at the moment so Sora decided to run half way through it and then he turned to face us.

"Come on guys, we need to hurry!" He shouted with excitement.

At that moment….what happened next…..it still scares me to this day...there was a car..and it was coming up the street...and it was going fast...too fast. Sora turned to face the oncoming car, his eyes widened and he froze in place, like a deer in the headlights. The person who was driving the car must have noticed Sora before the car tried to break but it didn't stop in time. The car slowed down just a little….but..it still ended up colliding with Sora.

I thought my heart had stopped when I saw that car hit Sora. When the car hit Sora, it knocked him a few feet back. Thankfully, the car was able stop before it could go any further.

After the car had stopped...I still was frozen in place, unable to move, unable to speak. I was unable to do anything. Mom on the other hand, immediately ran to Sora, who was lying limp on the ground.

"SORA!" She shouted as she ran over to him. She kneeled down next to Sora and placed her head against his chest. As she was doing that the person from the car opened their door. A young looking woman got out, her face looked pale and she had a scared trembling face. She stepped out of her car and closed the door. I stared at the woman. _"Why did she do this!? Was she even paying attention?!"_ These thoughts of anger ran through my head. Then I saw something in her hand...it was a cell phone! She was on her phone while driving! That was it! I snapped! I angrily marched over and let out all my rage at her.

"What do you think you were doing?! You know you should never drive and be on the phone at the same time! Don't you care for the life of others! Do you think the road is all yours!? Why! Why did you-"

"Xion!" Mom shouted at me. There was anger, frustration, and sadness in her voice. "Leave the woman alone and get over here now!" I looked at my mother and then back at woman who was still terrified. I then ran over to mom and kneeled down next to her. I looked at Sora, he was still breathing. I sighed with relief. But what made my stomach turn was the blood dripping from Sora's face. It made me queasy.

"Sora….Sora can you hear me? Please answer me…" My voice trembled. Mom quickly got out her cell phone and called 911, she called for an ambulance, and after that she gently stroked Sora's cheek, "Sora...sweetheart...I know don't if you can hear me, but this is your mother.." Her eyes were filled with tears as she spoke, "Please just hold on, the ambulance is coming, you'll be alright soon."

Sora turned his head slightly and lifted it up a little and made an attempt to look at mom. He was only able to open his right eye. "M...M-Mom…." He barely manage to speak but was able to say that one word before his eye closed and his head fell back down onto the ground.

"Sora!" I shouted, tears raced down my face and I laid my head against his chest. I cried and cried, I cried so much I thought I was having trouble breathing.

The ambulance came and the paramedics put Sora onto a stretcher and put him in the back of the ambulance. Mom and I rode in the ambulance in the back with Sora. Mom and I both held on to one of his hands, until we arrived at the hospital. He was taken into emergency care. My mom and I had to wait outside in the waiting area. I was so scared that I hugged mom and didn't let go for the longest time. When the doctor came out I still didn't let go of mom. The doctor came over to us, he had a grim look on his face.

He told us that Sora wasn't in serious critical condition and he should be fine, and the doctors are doing what they can to help. But there one other thing, Sora had entered a comatose state. When I heard this I started shouting and screaming. I was feeling heartbroken that my brother was in a coma. I loved my brother very much and now I wouldn't be able to spend time with time.

The doctor let us see Sora before we left for home. Sora just looked like he was taking a nap, I went up to him and held his hand again. _"Sora please wake up soon."_ I thought to myself.

After that mom and I went home. We didn't speak much as we walked as we were too sad to say anything. When we arrived home I went down the hall to Sora's bedroom. I stood in the doorway for what felt like the longest time.

"Xion, honey you need to get to bed," Mom said as she passed by me. I nodded, but instead of going to by own bed I walked to Sora's and got into his bed and fell asleep in his bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Sora. I pretty much cried myself to sleep that night.

The next day mom came into Sora's room and asked if I felt like going to school. I shook my head, I didn't want to go to school, not without my brother. I stayed in his bed most of the day. Later in the day Roxas came to see me. He asked how I was feeling and everything. He comforted me and made me feel a bit better.

Mom came in after awhile and brought some food to Roxas and me. She said that in a few days we could go visit Sora. Even though I didn't like seeing him in the coma, I still wanted to see him.

So after a few days, mom, Roxas, and I went to the hospital. The doctor said that Sora was still in the coma but was in a much more stable condition. We entered the room he was in, and he was asleep in the bed. I went over to him and pulled up one of the chairs that were in the room. I sat next to his bed for a while. Mom and Roxas also came over to the bed. We were there until visiting hours were over. I hated leaving Sora, but I couldn't stay at the hospital with him, so the next day I went and visited him again. I visited him for an entire week. After a week had passed mom said that I should go back to school. I didn't want to at first, but mom made me. I didn't speak much during school. My friends tried to talk to me but I didn't reply. As soon as school ended for the day, mom picked me up and I asked her to take me to the hospital to visit Sora again.

Over the time of almost two years, I tried my best to visit Sora everyday. Now I didn't get to visit everyday, but I did my best to visit as much as possible. I loved my brother and I didn't want to lose him.

**End of Xion's POV**

"Hey Xion, are you listening? Are you ok?" Roxas said, snapping Xion's out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine...I was just thinking about Sora."

"Ah, I see. You are probably a little upset that he doesn't seem to remembers us, right?" Roxas asked.

Xion nodded, "Yeah, mom told me last night that he had amnesia...I don't really want to believe it, but I know he will remember me soon. "But overall," she turned to face Roxas and smiled, "I am just glad my brother is back."

* * *

There, the chapter is finished! Sorry it took so long. Anyway, thanks for reading. Feedback a reviews are always helpful. See you in the next chapter...whenever that may be.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome back to this story. I have been hard at work on this one. And finally finish this chapter. Now what should I work on next? Anyways on to the story!

* * *

**Ch.3**

Sora sat on his bed for most of the morning, trying to think things over. Roxas was here, and so was the familiar looking girl Xion. He didn't understand though...wasn't Roxas his nobody? Or was that all made up in his mind? Sora shook his head, he didn't want to kept thinking about it. It was making his head hurt. Sora thought about Xion again, he knew he had seen her once during his Mark of Mastery examine, but he wasn't sure who she was. Though she had hugged him earlier saying she was his sister. Sora looked out the window that was above his bed, sunlight shine through. Sora sighed, he didn't understand, was this truly the real world? Was this truly his real life? Sora didn't want to believe it but every moment he sat on his bed thinking about it, the more real the world felt.

Sora decided to get off his bed and walk around his room, he wanted to try and distracted himself from his thoughts. He noticed the large bookshelf in his room and walked over to it and started looking at the titles of the books. He noticed a book that looked old and the spine of the book was faded and Sora couldn't tell what the title was. He pull out the book and looked at the cover and immediately dropped the book to the floor. On the cover of the book was a picture of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

_"What were they doing on a cover of a book?"_ Sora thought to himself. Sora immediately starting taking out other books from the shelves. Each book he pulled out had a picture of his friends. One book had Aladdin and Jasmine on it, another had Ariel, and another has Simba. All of his friends, they were on these book. Soon a small pile of books surrounded Sora's feet. Sora didn't understand why his friends were on books, but he started skimming through the books. As he looked through a lot of the books, but the stories had no heartless or nobodies involved in them. No mention of Organization XIII, or Kingdom Hearts, the stories weren't what he thought.

Sora's whole body started to feel uneasy. He collapsed to his knees. Was it all really fake? All the friends he thought he had made during his adventures, they were all just storybook characters? He curled up, putting his knees to his chest, he started to cry loudly. He didn't want to believe what he saw in front of him, but it was hard.

Sora's mother came running into the room, breathing heavily. She ran over to Sora and threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, stroking his head. "Sora?! Sora! Are you alright?! Please answer me!" She shouted frantically.

As she stroked his head, Sora slowly calmed down and soon stopped crying. He looked up at his mom, who looked like she was going to start crying. "I...I'm..fine...please don't worry mom." Sora said, he didn't want his mom to worry any more than she already was, and he didn't think he could explain why he had started crying.

"Are you sure? I just want to make sure you're ok." Sora's mom said as she took a deep breath. "Sora, you can tell me what's wrong."

"Well..." Sora said trying to think of something to say, he still didn't want to tell her the truth, it would be too hard for him to explain. "I...saw the books...and I freaked out...because I couldn't remember them right away. But I'm fine now." Sora gave a small smile.

His mom smiled back and stood up. "Ok, how about we go into the kitchen and eat some breakfast. You haven't eaten yet."

Sora nodded and also stood up and followed his mom into the kitchen. After eating Sora went back into his room and picked up a few of the books that were on the floor, and he then sat down on his bed. He started reading through them, and as he read, the stories in the books felt familiar. But Sora still couldn't believe that they were all just stories.

A little while later Xion returned home. She walked down the hall and stood in front of Sora's room. His door was open and she saw him sitting on his bed, reading some books. Xion stepped into his room and cleared her throat. "Um...Sora?"

Sora looked up from the book he was reading, "Oh, Xion, you're back. Uh..hi."

Xion looked down, "I guess you still don't completely remember me," She looked up and smiled, "But I know you'll remember soon. I know you will." Xion then walked over to Sora and sat down next to him on his bed. She looked down at the books on his bed. "Oh so that's what you're reading. So do you remember them?"

Sora nodded a little, "Yeah...well I sort of remember them. I only remember the characters, I don't really remember the stories." Sora said, it was technically the truth.

"Well when we were young, I used to sit on the bed with you and I would lean against you as you read these stories to me. You always love reading these story all the time." Xion said as she slowly leaned against Sora.

When Xion leaned against Sora, it felt warm and familiar. Sora sat there for a moment, thinking about what Xion had just said and the familiar feeling he felt when she leaned against him.

After a minute Xion stood up and got off the bed. That warm familiar feeling faded as soon as she got up. "Sorry Sora for bothering you. You probably want to be alone still. I'll see you later." Xion said as she headed for the door.

"Xion wait." Sora said just as Xion was about to walk out his door.

"Huh? What is it?" Xion asked.

Sora closed the book he was reading, "Um...when you leaned against me just now, it actually felt kind of familiar."

Xion chuckled and smiled, "I just told you that I used to lean against you when we were young."

"And you said I would read you these stories." Sora said and Xion nodded. "I don't really remember it, but it's very familiar."

Xion went back and sat back down on Sora's bed, "That's great to hear. I'm glad you are close to remembering something."

Sora looked at Xion, "Hey Xion, do you think you could maybe tell me a but about my life? Maybe it would help me remember more." As much as Sora didn't want to think about this being his real life, he did want to know about it.

Xion smiled, "Of course I'll help you." She then leaned over and hugged Sora. "I always will want to help my brother."

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please leave a review giving me some feedback if you want to. I like getting feedback, it's fun to see what you all have to say. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to a new chapter of "It was all a dream." I know it's even a little while, but here it is. A new chapter!**

* * *

**Ch.4**

"So let's start with the simple things. I'm Xion, your younger sister. I'm one year younger than you." Xion said. She was happy to try and help her brother remember things from when she was younger.

"And what about Roxas?" Sora asked.

"He's our cousin. He's just a few months younger than you."

"What else can you tell me about when we were younger? Beside that I would read the story books to you." Sora said looking at the books on his bed.

"Well you, me, and Roxas would always play together when we were little. And you always would love reading those stories. Whenever mom was going out you would ask her to stop at the bookstore and get you another book to read. All three of us have always been very close, when I was five years old I got very sick with the flu, and you did your very best to take care of me. You were always the most caring brother, always looking out for me and being there for me. Does any of this sound familiar?"

Sora thought about it for a moment, thinking hard about what Xion said. He felt like there were memories of taking care for Xion but they were fuzzy and distant. He wasn't completely sure. "I don't know, it's still hard to take all of this in." Sora replied. "I have other friends, right?" Sora asked, he had slight worry in his throat.

"Of course, you made a bunch of friends in school. Though there you really only had one best friend. Beside playing a lot with me and Roxas when you were young, you also played a lot with him." Xion said.

Sora started to wonder who exactly Xion was talking about, "Can you tell me his name?"

"Riku." Xion said. Sora felt like he had stopped breathing for a moment, but then he sighed with relief. Riku was real, Sora hasn't made him up. He was actually Sora's friend in real life. "Do you remember that name?" Xion asked.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, actually I do." Sora turned his head and looked out of his window. "Maybe I should go outside and get some fresh air. Maybe it will help me remember if I walk around the town."

Xion smiled, "I think that's a great idea. Do you want me to go with you?"

Sora throughs for a moment and then shook his head, "No, sorry. I think I might just want to be alone and think things through."

"Alright, but be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be careful thanks Xion." Sora said as he hugged Xion. The feeling of hugging her felt very familiar. Sora's eyes watered slightly as he pulled back from the hug. "I'll see you later." He said as he wiped his eyes and walked out his door.

Sora stepped out of the house and looked around the street his house was on. Sora let out a sigh and started walking. He didn't know where he was walking, he just was walking somewhere. As he walked Sora continued to think about everything that had happened. It did seem to make sense but Sora knew that it was going to be hard for him to adjust back to his real life and to fully and completely accept that this was his real life.

Sora walked for several minutes and soon ended up walking through a small park.

"Sora? Is that you?" A very familiar voice asked, coming from behind Sora.

Slightly surprised, Sora turned around and saw who had called him. "Riku." Sora said with astonishment, Riku was standing a few feet away from him. He didn't think he would run into Riku anytime soon.

Riku's appearance was different than Sora had thought. But then again almost two years had past and what he thought Riku had looked like was all from his dream. Riku was wearing; a grey sweatshirt that had black sleeves, dark blue bluejeans, and grey sneakers. His hair was cut short (like in the beginning of DDD), though it wasn't the slightly purplish-silver/grey color like in Sora's dream. It was just a silvery grey (Like in KH1).

Riku smiled, "So you're finally awake. You remember me right? I mean, being in a coma for two years, you might forget some things."

"You're my best friend. I could never forget that." Sora said.

"I still can't believe it though, and what a coincidence that we'd run into each other. When did you wake up?" Riku asked.

"Just yesterday. Though I'm still having a hard time remembering everything."

Riku walked up to Sora, standing right in front of him. Riku place one of his hands on Sora's shoulder and smiled. "Well anyways, it's great to have you back Sora." Sora looked at his best friend and smiled back. "So tell me, what was it like being in a coma? Did you even know you were in one?"

"Um no. I actually was in a very realistic feeling dream. I seriously thought it was my real life…until I woke up out of my coma." Sora said.

"That sounds really interesting. You'll have to tell me about it sometime. I need get going for now. But I'll see you later." Riku said. He said it so casually, he acted as if Sora was never in a coma and everything was normal.

"Alright, see you later Riku." Sora said as he watche Riku walk off. Afterwards Sora headed home and walked into his room. He closed the door behind him. He needed sometime to be alone as think.

Sora wandered around his room for a moment before stopping infront of the desk on the right side of his room. Sora sat down in the char that was next to the desk and started to think.

For almost twos years Sora had imainged a fantasy life, filled with adventure and action. Sora surprisingly could still remember everything that had happened. Sora didn't want to forget it. Those memories were too precious, using the keybalde, making new friends while, going on adventures, and everything else. Even if they were all fake and dreamt up Sora still treasured them. Sora started to open the small drawers on his desk and found a few pencils. And when he opened the large desk drawer he found two large spiral notebooks. Sora filled through the notebooks and saw they were blank. Sora smiled, he had an idea to remember everything.

Sora opened up of the notebooks and put the pencil to the paper. Sora thought for a moment, and then began to write about how one day he awoke on a beautiful glass platform in a strange place surrounded by darkness.


End file.
